Happy Father's Day
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: Vader makes a startling discovery on the Galaxy wide holiday known as Father's Day. (One Shot)


_Happy Father's Day_

Father's day. For fifteen years Vader had despised the galaxy wide holiday because it reminded him he had no child to celebrate it with. But this time it was an exception. He had discovered his children were alive and that Padme had, lived long enough to name their children. _Luke and Leia._ He thought as he wiped a tear from his eye. Today was father's day and he could not celebrate, it with them because they are in the rebellion. _We're on the opposite sides of the war._ Vader thought with sadness. Other than empire day and Padme's birthday, this was also one of the days that brought sadness to his cold heart. Vader walked out of his quarters, while donning the infamous black suit, which he wears to intimidate people.

Vader went to the hangar and he boarded his Tie Bomber Advanced X-1 fighter and he put some, coordinates. He were to make his way to Naboo.

 _Naboo_

Luke had arrived at the planet where a tomb for his father as he was the hero of Naboo after all so why wouldn't they have a tomb for him?

"Luke made his way to the royal crypt where the tomb was made and built. Luke sighed as he reached the tomb and he placed on candle on it and lit it. Luke sensed a presence. _Vader, why would he be here?_ Luke thought.

Vader had stopped outside Padme's tomb which preserved her body. Or so he thought, and he placed a metal hand on the glass, and he frowned. How he had once longed for his child to be born. _Well he is born and he was hidden from me._ Vader thought. He wasn't angry, he was sad that he had missed fifteen years of his son's life. A lone tear escaped Vader's eye and he blinked. He sensed the presence of his son. _If I know he is here then he knows I am here._ Vader thought. He then moved away from the grave and he followed the beacon of light until he was in front of a grave.

 _Anakin Skywalker_

 _Hero of Naboo_

 _Hero with no fear._

So the galaxy believes Anakin Skywalker is dead when he is Darth Vader. Anakin cracked a smile and he heard the sound of a lightsaber activating.

"So the suit is for show" Luke declared. Anakin let out a small chuckle.

"Anakin Skywalker isn't dead" Anakin told his son, who was unsuspecting.

"You killed him Vader" Luke replied, as he walked closer and Anakin could feel the heat of the green blade and it made him feel like he was on Mustafar.

"At one point I needed the suit to live" Anakin said.

"How so?" Luke asked.

"Ever heard of the planet Mustafar?" Anakin/Vader asked.

"Yes-Oh" Luke answered. Anakin/Vader turned to face his son and he drew his hood down and Luke gasped and he covered his mouth as he stared into the blue eyes of his father.

"Dad?" Luke asked. Anakin smiled weakly. Luke clipped his lightsaber to his belt and he embraced his father in a hug and Luke mentally jumped when he felt two metal arms return the embrace.

"You've got to come back with me" Luke told his father.

"How would it look if I return to the face of the galaxy when Vader disappears?" Anakin asked.

"You could claim you killed him" Luke answered.

"I could. But son you are too forgiving" Anakin replied. As Anakin fixed his robes (Simular to the ones Kylo Ren wore) and he followed his son out of the crypt and they emerged outside and Luke hoped in his X-Wing.

"I rebuilt it to have a spare seat hop in" Luke said as he sat in the piolet's chair and Anakin climbed into the passenger seat. He then, put on another back mask he had in case he had ever needed another one.

"I didn't even notice you had that" Luke said, as he heard the mask click together.

"Maybe you were focused on my good looks" Anakin replied and the robotic voice wasn't Vader's it was much deeper and sounded more human. (The voice is Kylo Ren's form force awakens)

"Where are we heading?" Anakin asked. The voice startled Luke.

"We're heading to the Hoth system" Luke answered and Anakin meanwhile slipped on his black gloves which hides his metal arms.

"That lightsaber you have belongs to me" Anakin stated with a fold of his arms as the modified X-Wing blasted into hyperspace. With a bit of tight movements, Luke handed his father his lightsaber back. Anakin clipped the lightsaber to his belt. He looked at his old sith blade.

"I want this destroyed" Anakin told his son.

"Yeah when we get there" Luke replied.

Later Luke and his disguised father walked in the base. Anakin was lucky that he had decided to make this out of thermal cloth that would counter act the cold, but he still felt the cold.

"Why? Why Here?" Anakin asked.

"Because it is a place that is devoid of human life forms and the empire would never think to look here" Luke answered as he landed the X-Wing. Luke opened the cockpit and he climbed out of the X-Wing followed by his father and they were greeted by Leia. _So I was right the organa's are part of the rebellion._ Anakin thought, but on Naboo he had decided he wasn't Vader.

"Who is this?" Leia demanded.

"The murderer of Darth Vader" Luke answered. Leia gasped.

"You mean it? You killed Darth Vader?" Leia asked full of delight.

"Yes, I have killed Darth Vader" Anakin confirmed. _If only she knew._ Anakin thought to himself. Luke then grabbed the old sith blade without Leia noticing and he held it behind his back out of Leia's view. Leia then noticed Luke's lightsaber was now in the mysterious man's possession.

"Luke why does he have your lightsaber?" Leia asked.

"Well before it was mine, it was his and he has reclaimed it" Luke answered.

"Wait you said the lightsaber belonged to your father and- Oh Luke you found your father I'm so happy for you!" Leia said and she hugged Luke. The two are unaware of their relationship.

Word has travelled around the base that Vader had been killed and in one room in all the base there was a woman going by the name of Black Rose. Anakin who uses the code name Kylo Ren. Could feel the depression of one woman.

"I have felt a presence. A presence I have not felt since…" Before Luke could ask his father any questions Anakin/Kylo Ren walked out of the room.

Black Rose, or Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker known to her friend Mon Mothma and her daughter Leia, was depressed at the knowledge of finding out that her husband has been killed. What she doesn't know that Vader was killed for a certain point of view. Padme/Black Rose wiped a tear from each of her eyes. She heard the door open and she saw the man that killed her husband.

"So I hear your codename is Kylo Ren" Padme/Black Rose said.

"Yes and I sensed your distress at the news of Vader's death" Anakin/Kylo Ren replied.

"He was my husband" Padme/ Black Rose told, Anakin/ Kylo Ren. Anakin stiffened. _She said Vader was her husband and I used to be Vader so does it mean that this woman is Padme?_ Anakin thought. Anakin/Kylo Ren then grabbed the veil that covered Padme's face and he took it off and sure enough it is his estranged wife, which he saw. He caressed her cheek. Anakin/Kylo Ren placed his hands on the mask and pressed two buttons and the mask made a clicking sound and Anakin took off the mask and he dropped the mask as Padme gasped. She could not believe that her husband is standing right in front of her.

"Padme" He breathed.

"Anakin" Padme replied and then the two leaned in and their lips met for the first time in twenty years and they wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. Then they parted.

"Come on we should go to the debriefing room" Padme/Black Rose said. She placed on her veil. Anakin/Kylo Ren laced his mask back on and he intertwined his fingers with his wife's and they went to the debriefing room.

Luke was in the debriefing room and when he saw his father holding the Black Rose's hand a brow shot up and he knew his father was going to have to do some explaining later.

After the debriefing about Vader's death Anakin/Kylo Ren and Padme/Black Rose stayed behind as their son approached them.

"Okay dad explain why you two are all mushy" Luke demanded.

"She is my wife" Anakin/Kylo Ren replied. Leia had also stayed behind hand she was also listening to the conversation. _Kylo Ren is my father?_ Then she realised what Luke had said. _He's my brother?!_ Now Leia was peaked with interest.

"She's my mother?" Luke asked. Anakin/Kylo Ren nodded. Leia then walked over to the trio.

"So you're my father? Can I see your face?" Leia asked. Anakin/Kylo Ren nodded and he pressed the buttons on his mask and he took it off and Leia saw her father's face and thought he did look handsome.

"My father is Anakin Skywalker!" Leia exclaimed. She hugged her father. Luke was shocked about having a sister.

"She's your twin" Padme/Black Rose said. Luke was even more shocked and he joined on the group hug. Anakin couldn't be happier, he has been redeemed through the force, by talking to his son and not only has he found out he has a son, he has a daughter and his children are twins. _This is the best father's day I have ever had._ Anakin thought.


End file.
